Première Fois
by Picotti
Summary: Quelques mois ont passé depuis le premier baiser que Teddy et Victoire ont échangé sur le quai de gare. Les vacances arrivent et Victoire se précipite pour rejoindre Teddy dans sa chambre d'étudiant à Glasgow.


**PREMIERE FOIS**

**Personnages : Teddy Lupin et Victoire Weasley**

« Ce n'est pas très grand.

_ Ça n'a pas besoin de l'être. »

Sur le seuil de la porte, Victoire Weasley put contempler en un coup d'œil l'intégralité de la petite chambre d'étudiant de Teddy. Un lit étroit était plaqué contre un mur, tout près d'un bureau couvert de plumes, de flacons d'encre et de parchemins. Une chaise, recouverte de vêtements plus ou moins chiffonnés, avait été reléguée dans un coin. Plus loin, la vieille malle d'écolier de Teddy était à moitié ouverte sur une pile de livres et de divers accessoires d'étudiant. Bien que la malle fut vielle et abîmée, elle reconnut l'écusson de Gryffondor, délavé par le temps.

« Tu peux entrer, tu sais. »

Elle sourit, mal à l'aise. La chambre n'était pas rangée mais, connaissant Teddy, elle s'y était attendue. Sur le mur au-dessus du lit, une affiche montrait l'anatomie d'un sorcier se tournant dans tous les sens pour bien montrer ses muscles, ses veines et ses différents organes. Un planning avait été punaisé sur la porte. Teddy avait utilisé quelques couleurs pour mettre en évidence les principaux cours ou, au moins, ceux qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de louper.

« Tu n'es pas mal installé. Mais tu ne peux pas vraiment recevoir. »

Il referma la porte derrière elle.

« Je ne suis pas censé recevoir. Généralement je rentre le week-end chez oncle Harry et tante Ginny mais avec les vacances c'est un peu plus compliqué. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver tout seul avec le vieux Kreattur.

_ Tu aurais pu partir avec eux.

_ J'ai des examens dans une semaine. Je suis en pleines révisions. »

Elle lui renvoya un coup d'œil espiègle.

« Je vois ça. »

Il sourit mais leva les yeux au ciel. Merlin, Victoire aimait quand il prenait cet air excédé.

« Je fais une exception juste pour toi. »

Elle éclata de rire, s'assit sur le lit. Il poussa un grincement douloureux en s'affaissant légèrement sous son poids. On ne pouvait pourtant pas dire que Victoire était très lourde. Elle imagina que le pauvre meuble avait déjà eu à subir plusieurs générations d'étudiants et qu'il arrivait maintenant en fin de carrière.

« Quand tu seras un grand médicomage, Teddy, tu auras peut-être un peu plus de temps. »

Il fit la grimace tout en s'asseyant d'une fesse sur le coin de son bureau.

« Du temps ? Je n'ai pas sacrifié toute notion de temps libre alors ? »

Il éclata de rire, Victoire non. En réalité, il s'agissait de l'un de leurs sujets sensibles. Depuis la rentrée, les choses semblaient avoir changées entre eux. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entamer sa septième année à Poudlard, elle l'avait aperçu sur le quai. L'année précédente, il n'était pas venu, il avait prétexté que ses propres études ne lui permettaient pas d'accompagner ses cousins et cousines jusqu'au Poudlard Express. Mais cette année, il avait été présent.

De toute sa vie, Victoire était persuadée qu'elle n'oublierait jamais le moment où, profitant de la foule pour passer inaperçu, il s'était approché d'elle. Il lui avait semblé bien maladroit sur le coup, lui parlant de la pluie et du beau temps, du nombre d'élèves qui montaient à bord du train, des ASPICs de fin d'année et puis, sans prévenir, il lui avait dit ces quelques mots : « je t'aime ». Le cœur de Victoire lui avait donné l'impression de cesser de battre, elle s'était jetée à son cou, l'avait embrassé.

L'intervention de leur cousin James avait un peu brisé leur ardeur mais ce n'était pas si mal, le train était sur le point de partir de toute façon et Victoire était montée à bord, le rouge au front. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait de la gare, elle avait su retrouver Teddy dans la foule. Souriant, les cheveux aussi flamboyant que ceux des autres membres de la famille, il avait agité la main dans un au-revoir qui, pour la première fois de sa vie, avait fait regretter à Victoire de partir pour Poudlard.

Ils s'étaient échangé de nombreuses lettres depuis la rentrée, s'étaient dit mille fois qu'ils s'aimaient. Et maintenant que les vacances étaient arrivées, Victoire s'était précipitée sur le Magicobus pour le retrouver. Ses parents avaient été étonnés qu'elle parte si vite. D'habitude, elle les harcelait pour faire les boutiques sur le Chemin de Traverse ou pour aller rendre visite à Molly et Arthur au Terrier. Victoire adorait la période de Noël, les guirlandes, les lumières, les douceurs chocolatées qui envoyaient de délicieuses senteurs dans les rues de Londres.

Mais cette fois, elle avait embrassé ses parents et leur avait dit qu'elle prenait le Magicobus, qu'elle se rendait à Glasgow. Oh, il ne leur avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre et si sa mère avait caché un sourire amusé derrière sa main, son père, lui, avait froncé les sourcils. Elle savait qu'elle resterait toujours sa petite fille, l'enfant aux couettes qui courait après les papillons les après-midi d'été. Mais le fait était là, Victoire avait dix-sept ans et elle était amoureuse de Teddy Lupin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Je te trouve bien pensive.

_ Combien de temps vont durer tes études ?

_ Eh bien si je ne loupe pas une année entre deux, ça devrait me prendre à peu près dix ou onze ans. »

Victoire soupira.

« Ça fait tout de même un peu long. »

Teddy se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le lit. A nouveau, les ressorts grincèrent. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, l'attira contre lui.

« Je ne vais pas disparaître pendant tout ce temps.

_ Mais tu vas beaucoup travailler.

_ Je vais quand même avoir un peu de temps libre, tu sais. Et je trouverai toujours le moyen de te voir. Tiens, qu'est-ce que tu en dis si à la fin de l'année on se trouvait un petit appartement dans le coin ? »

Victoire éclata de rire.

« Mon père ne me laissera jamais m'installer aussi vite avec toi et surtout aussi loin de chez lui. Je suis encore une petite fille pour lui.

_ C'est parce qu'il ne t'a pas bien regardée alors. »

Posant une main sur sa joue, Teddy approcha son visage de celui de Victoire, posa les lèvres sur les siennes. Avec un soupir, la jeune fille répondit à son baiser, doucement d'abord puis avec passion. Leurs langues se caressèrent, leurs souffles se mêlèrent. Sa main glissa le long de son cou, appréciant le satiné de sa peau, dévala jusqu'à son épaule, se faufila sous le pull de laine que tante Molly avait tricoté l'année précédente.

Ses doigts parcoururent la bretelle du soutien-gorge pour trouver, finalement, emprisonné sous du satin, un sein. Il caressa le téton, le fit rouler entre ses doigts. Victoire rejeta la tête en arrière, brisant le charme de leur baiser.

« Si mon père nous voyait, il te tuerait.

_ Ton père n'est pas là et il ne se fait certainement pas d'illusions sur nous. »

Retirant sa main de sous le pull, il fit allonger Victoire sur le lit.

« Je ne sais pas si je suis prête.

_ C'est à toi de voir. »

Il s'assit sur ses talons, planta son regard dans le sien. Ses traits s'étaient considérablement adoucis, ses yeux avaient viré au bleu azur. Victoire se mordit la lèvre inférieure, sentant encore sur sa langue le goût que leur baiser avait laissé.

« Tu m'en voudrais si… ?

_ Non.

_ Tu attendrais ?

_ Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait oui. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal à l'aise ou… »

Elle jeta ses bras autour de son cou et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Teddy prit appui d'une main sur le mur pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre et basculer en arrière. Les ressorts du sommier poussèrent un hurlement de protestation mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas outre mesure car déjà les mains de son amie s'employaient à déboutonner sa chemise avant de continuer leur route vers la fermeture de son jean.

Prenant bien soin d'agir avec douceur, il l'aida à retirer son pull puis son t-shirt. Il connaissait Victoire depuis toujours mais la voir se dénuder ainsi devant lui, lui donnait l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Ils avaient bien changé tous les deux depuis le temps où ils se poursuivaient en riant dans le jardin du Terrier, jouant à l'auror et au voleur.

Il se débarrassa de sa chemise et tandis que Victoire terminait de se déshabiller, il embrassa la chair tendre de son cou, faisant glisser sa langue sur sa peau satinée. Il la sentait frémir de plaisir. Ses doigts plongèrent dans sa chevelure, l'invitant à aller plus loin. Alors Teddy lui embrassa la poitrine et libéra ses seins de leur gangue de satin. Le tétons pointaient vers lui. Il referma les lèvres sur la chair rosâtre, se repéra aux soupirs de contentement de la jeune femme.

Il eut un sursaut lorsqu'il sentit la main de Victoire se glisser dans son pantalon et saisir son sexe déjà bien dur. Fébrilement, il se débarrassa de ce qui lui restait de vêtements. Chacune des caresses procurait le long de son corps de minuscules décharges électriques. Sa peau était brûlante, il était prêt à le parier. Victoire se serra contre lui, mordilla doucement le lobe de son oreille.

« Je suis prête, murmura-t-elle. Vas-y. »

Il n'osa pas lui demander si elle en était sûre, de peur, peut-être, qu'elle revienne sur sa décision. Tandis qu'elle s'allongeait sur le dos, il se positionna entre ses hanches et, avec le plus de délicatesse possible, la pénétra. Victoire fut prise d'un frisson lorsque son hymen se déchira. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle s'agrippa à son amant, les dents serrées.

« Je t'ai fait mal. »

Elle secoua la tête mais Teddy n'y croyait pas.

« On peut tout arrêter, ça ne me pose pas de problème si…

_ Continue, s'il te plaît. »

Il bougea légèrement les reins et Victoire gémit, s'agrippant davantage a lui. Il était sur le point de se retirer mais elle resserra encore son étreinte.

« Encore, souffla-t-elle, encore, ne t'arrête pas. »

Obéissant, Teddy se remit à bouger. Peu à peu, la résistance causée par la virginité de Victoire se relâcha et la jeune femme se détendit. Alors il prit sur lui d'aller un peu plus vite. C'était la première fois pour lui aussi, il n'était pas bien sûr d'agir correctement. Jusqu'ici, il avait toujours rêvé d'un instant magique où l'acte même d'amour se confondrait avec la lumière des étoiles. Il ne pouvait que constater que ce n'était pas le cas et il se demanda si c'était de la curiosité qu'il ressentait ou de la déception.

Victoire poussa un soupir qui se mua en gémissement. Revenu à l'instant présent, Teddy se rendit compte que le plaisir montait crescendo, lui procurant des frissons d'extase. Lorsque la jeune femme se crispa, attrapant des deux mains le montant du lit, il sut que le moment était venu. Elle ouvrit grand la bouche, ferma les yeux et poussa un cri. Le son de sa voix, ses jambes se refermant sur ses reins et ses mouvements qu'inconsciemment il avait précipité explosèrent dans son ventre. Il poussa à son tour un cri lorsque la jouissance le prit, réalisa quelques secondes trop tard qu'il n'avait pas pensé à se protéger.

Quel idiot !

D'un mouvement brusque, il se retira du ventre de Victoire mais c'était déjà trop tard. A bout de souffle, il s'assit sur ses talons.

« Pardon, murmura-t-il. Je n'aurais pas dû, enfin j'aurais dû… »

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Une pellicule de sueur recouvrait son corps, faisant luire la chair entre ses seins. Merlin, ce qu'elle était belle ! Lentement, elle resserra les jambes. Un filet de sang s'était écoulé, laissant une tache écarlate sur le couvre-lit. Comment allait-il l'expliquer à tante Ginny lorsqu'il lui amènerait sa lessive ? Est-ce qu'il aurait le cran de lui avouer la vérité ou est-ce qu'il s'aventurerait à lui dire qu'il avait saigné du nez, au risque de l'inquiéter ?

Il baissa la tête.

« Pardon, dit-il à nouveau.

_ Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. »

Elle s'assit sur le lit, lui caressa la nuque.

« Je n'aurais voulu personne d'autre que toi.

_ Je n'ai pas su me retirer à temps. »

Elle lui envoya un grand sourire.

« C'est le plus beau cadeau de Noël que j'aurais reçu cette année, même si c'est un peu en avance. Merci, Teddy. »

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, se leva. Dans la pâle lumière du soleil d'hiver, sa peau semblait laiteuse.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

_ Je ne risque pas de tomber enceinte si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Il y a des potions qui permettent de l'éviter. »

Elle lui décocha un petit sourire et dans un grand éclat de rire, lui envoya sa chemise au visage.

« Je meurs de faim ! »


End file.
